Ever After
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Fourth and final part in my Kurtty series. Kurt returns after 15 years. Can he and Kitty reconcile, and can they find a way to tell each other how they feel? R/R? COMPLETE.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone.  
  
I just wanted everyone to know that the story you're about to read is part of a collection that tell one full story. They go in this order:  
  
The Good Part Is Over  
  
Welcome Home  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Ever After  
  
They're all completed now. Hope you enjoy them.  
  
Anyhow, I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys and girls are great. I didn't even know how much encouragement I could gain from them. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you all like the story. 


	2. Letters From Home

Discaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, Excalibur, or any other Marvel property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so now I'm really messing with the timelines of the Marvel universe. But hey, Marvel messes with their own timelines every 5-10 years, so why can't I? So I guess this is an AU? I'm still pretty new to this, and I think that I've caught on that AU means alternate universe? That's what I'm guessing. If I'm wrong, tell me. Read and review if ya like. Lord knows I like it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt got home to the lighthouse, and laid down on his bed. He was tired, and the weather in England as of late was beginning to depress him. It seemed that it had been cold and gray for at least the past month. He didn't really remember when the last time he had seen the sun was.  
  
As he was about to nod off and go to sleep, he heard a knock on his door, and turned over onto his back.  
  
"It's open!" he called out.  
  
Brain Braddock poked his head in and tossed a bag of mail over to Kurt.  
  
"Mail call. We're training in about thirty minutes, too."  
  
"Jah, jah. I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
"I'm serious, Kurt. We need to be training. . . "  
  
"Everyday. I know, Cap. Don't worry, I'll be zhere viz bells on."  
  
Brian shook his head in a fashion that had began to remind Kurt of Scott Summers, and he laughed silently to himself. After Brian had left and closed the door, Kurt opened the bag and began going through the letters. Most of his mail, most of Excalibur's mail, was fan mail. Lately, he and Brian had taken to counting and comparing the number of letters they received from female fans. Meggan hadn't thought too much of this practice (particularly concerning Brian), but they continued to do so anyhow. Lately, Kurt was way ahead of Captain Britain. This made him laugh ironically.  
  
"Und here I used to hide behind a hologram." He would say, shaking his head. "I could've been cleaning up viz ze ladies."  
  
Going through the letters, Kurt tried to separate the "fan" mail from the real mail. Going through the bag, he found a letter from Scott and a letter from Professor Xavier. He suddenly felt giddy. He always felt giddy when he received a letter from one of the X-Men. He missed them all horribly. Every time he thought of leaving Excalibur and rejoining the X- Men, however, he would pick up the paper and see Kitty under a headline featuring the X-Men. He believed that she would never look more beautiful, and then he'd see a new picture of her in the papers and fall for her all over again. For a time, Kurt had dated many different women. Sometimes, one right after another. He had stopped when he reached the age of twenty- five. He finally slowed down and tried to establish a lasting relationship, but for some reason, it never worked out. Every now and then he thought he knew why. Every once in a while, he would wake up from a dream that he couldn't remember, but remember that it was about Kitty. These dreams filled his heart with sadness, and he usually didn't leave his room the day after having one.  
  
He opened Professor Xavier's letter first. The Professor had sent him a letter at least once a month. Most of the time, he would tell Kurt how very proud of him he was, and advise him to stay out of trouble. Occasionally, the letter would suggest that the two get together for lunch on the occasion that the Professor was in England. Kurt always jumped at the chance of a visit, and genuinely enjoyed his time with Xavier. In his newest letter, he was simply asking Kurt to get in contact with him. Kurt wished that Xavier would just call him on the phone, but for some reason they had simply taken to writing each other. The same was true for Scott and Rogue.  
  
Next he pulled Scott's letter of the pile. The envelope was very large, and when he slid it out, he got not one but two letters. One was still in an envelope, which looked attractive, and slightly feminine. He opened the folded note, and read Scott's handwriting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt,  
  
Told you I'd get to it eventually. We're going ahead with it, and fast! You need to get here as soon as possible. We've decided to do it in two weeks, and you're my best man. As such, you need to come home, get fitted for a tux, write a speech, and throw a bachelor party. You should get this letter a few days before THE day. So you better get busy!  
  
See you soon brother,  
  
Scott  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt ripped open the second envelope and found himself staring at a wedding invitation. He smiled, as it dawned on him that the long engaged couple was finally going to tie the knot. Unable to stop the goofy grin on his face from getting bigger, he read the date and marked it on a daily calendar next to his bed. May 16th. That really was only a few days away. Once again, Kurt found himself wishing that his old friends new what a telephone were.  
  
Walking down to the training session, he began to think of how long it had been since he had been back to Bayville. He had gone back for a brief (two day) visit before he had gone off to college. He hadn't really had a chance to see any of the X-Men, with the exception of Scott. He and Scott had hung out and had talked over a lot of different things. That's when he found out that Jean had said yes to Scott over a year ago. Kurt still grinned when he thought of how long the engagement had lasted. Fifteen years. He was happy, thinking about seeing Scott and Jean again. He would love to see Rogue and Evan again, as well. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Katherine Pryde would be there. He was sure of it. She was the only one of his old friends that he hadn't kept in touch with. All he knew about her was what he read in the papers and what he saw on the news. He purposely didn't ask Xavier, Scott, or Rogue about her, and they never mentioned her to him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He began walking again, but he walked slowly as he thought.  
  
"It's not big deal. All of zat vas years ago." He thought to himself. "She's probably forgotten all about it. You two will merely be friends again."  
  
He thought back to the last picture he had seen of Kitty in a local newspaper, and he stopped walking again. What if he just didn't go? Would Scott understand? Jean will probably kill me, he thought. He sighed to himself, resigning himself to go. No matter what had happened between he and Kitty fifteen years ago, it was time to go home. He liked England, but he wanted to be home in America.  
  
"I vonder vhat Brian vill say vhen I tell him I'm leaving?" Kurt thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Back at the Institute, things had changed, and other things didn't. The X- Men team had changed throughout the years as students left for college and others stayed. The core of the team, however, hadn't changed. Rogue, Evan, Jean, Scott and Kitty had stayed on, teaching other young mutants how to focus and control their powers. Logan, Beast, and Ororo had of course stayed, and the new additions to the team included Bobby (Iceman) and Piotr (Colossus). The Institute had taken in even more young mutants, and it seemed as if the school were full to bursting.  
  
It was May 11th, and the entire mansion was in an uproar. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with preparations for the wedding. Jean and Scott had decided to hold the wedding at the mansion, and everyone had gone into a deep cleaning on it. Xavier had hired extra help to get some of the heavier work done, and everyone else was pitching in.  
  
Outside by the pool, Kitty was lying in the sun, tanning with Jean. Time had been good to the both of them, and they had grown into beautiful young women. Bobby, who was helping with the heavier gardening, kept sneaking glimpses over at the two of them.  
  
"Put your eyes back in your head, Bobby! She's a taken woman!" Kitty yelled, teasing.  
  
"But you are not!"  
  
"I am as far as your concerned, Snowball!"  
  
The two women giggled like schoolgirls as Bobby smiled and walked away.  
  
"Big day's coming up." Kitty said.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Are you nervous? Excited?" she asked.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine. How're you?"  
  
Kitty knew what Jean was referring to, and she immediately shut up. Jean glanced sidelong at her friend, and then turned over to face her.  
  
"You know he's coming in later on tonight."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are YOU nervous?" Jean teased.  
  
"Shut up, Jean."  
  
"Well, seriously. . . are you nervous?" Jean asked, dropping her teasing tone.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said.  
  
"Have you thought of what you were going to say to him?"  
  
Kitty turned over, looking back at Jean. She decided the best way out of this line of questioning was to joke about it.  
  
"Hi, Kurt! I just wanted to tell you that I made a horrible mistake fifteen years ago! I've missed you horribly! No man I've ever met has even come close to comparing with you! Will you drop your life in England, come home, marry me, and have a huge family?!?"  
  
Jean gave Kitty a cynical look.  
  
"What? Too much?"  
  
"That depends. Do you want to scare him off? I know Scott's pretty set on having Kurt as his best man."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do, Jean. I don't know what I'm going to say. I'm beginning to think that maybe I should just avoid contact with him so that I don't just jump him when I first see him."  
  
"That would make for an interesting wedding memory."  
  
Now it was Kitty's turn to give Jean a cynical glance.  
  
"Well, you better figure it out, Kitty. You're my maid of honor. Kurt is Scott's best man. The two of you are going to have to see each other eventually."  
  
"Whatever. He'll probably bring whatever princess or reporter or WHOEVER the tabloids have him with nowadays."  
  
Jean turned back onto her stomach, sunning her back.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see."  
  
Kitty turned back over onto her stomach, and began to think. She literally hadn't had any contact with Kurt for the last fifteen years. Well, that's not exactly right. Every time she had suffered from any injury, she would get a card or bouquet of flowers from him. There would never be a note, just his name, Kurt, at the bottom of the card. But she hadn't seen him in person for over a decade. She was nervous. She didn't know what she would say to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vhat am I going to say to her?" Kurt thought. He was panicked, as his plane had just landed at JFK in New York City.  
  
He walked slowly down the off ramp, wondering just who would be there to greet him. He was almost frightened that Kitty may be there. Deep down, he found this immensely funny. Here was a superhero who had battled countless enemies, helped to save the world, had even traveled to different dimensions. And he was weak-kneed at the prospect of running into his high school girlfriend.  
  
At the end of the ramp, he saw Scott and Rogue waiting for him. All three beamed at each other, and when he reached them there was a long three-way embrace.  
  
"Nice to see ya, little brothah." Rogue said, her face pressed into his shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Liebchen."  
  
They broke the embrace, and Scott took a look at him. He couldn't believe how mature the prankster looked.  
  
"Well, you left a boy and you're coming back a man, huh?"  
  
"Vell, I'll alvays be young at heart, Herr Summers." Kurt said, laughing.  
  
Rogue looked over Kurt's shoulder at the people walking off of the plane.  
  
"Didn't bring a lady friend?" she teased.  
  
"Nein. I haff no lady friend."  
  
"Not according to the papers we read." Scott said.  
  
"Vell, I'm in a dry spell right now."  
  
"Interesting." Scott said, smiling at his own private joke.  
  
"Well, let's get ya bags and get on home." Rogue said, and with that the three left the terminal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Pretty non-eventful opening? Maybe. Anyhow, glad you decided to read it. Hope you stay with me. I can't decide whether the next chapter will be angsty, or sweet. Hm. . . maybe you guys and gals can help me out? I think I know what it'll be. We'll see. Anyhow, more coming as soon as possible. Thanks. 


	3. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Note: Okay, went for a little (teensy) bit of angst, and it didn't work out. So instead it's going to be somewhat sweet. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. I'll be getting chapter 3 up sometime tomorrow night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marie gave Kurt the passenger seat while she sat in the back. Scott put the top down, and Kurt closed his eyes as he enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair. They left the city behind him, and Kurt took in the surrounding areas. He was glad to be home.  
  
Scott couldn't get over how different Kurt looked. His body must have been completely muscle. His long hair had been cut very short, almost as short as a buzz cut. He had grown a goatee, and his overall appearance was very "hard." However, he still had that mischievous gleam in his eyes, and his smile was more than just an echo of the boy that he had been. As a matter of fact, Scott didn't believe that the smile had aged a day. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a long sleeve, button up, cream colored shirt. He wasn't wearing his imager anymore these days, either.  
  
"Probably doesn't have to anymore." Scott thought. "He's an international celebrity now. I wonder what Kitty will think."  
  
Marie was poking Kurt in the back repeatedly, while Kurt used his tail to smack her leg. The two had resorted to playing the childish games that they had used to play when they were younger. Scott sighed very loudly.  
  
"Children, if you don't stop, I'm turning this car right around."  
  
"Jah. And zen you'll be vithout a best man!" Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, damn it! Quit smackin mah leg!" Marie yelled. Then she laughed.  
  
"Okay, Liebe. So, tell me. . . how is everyone?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting married." Scott said, smiling.  
  
"Jah. I heard about zat."  
  
"Ah'm doing all right. Can't complain too much."  
  
"And everyone else?" Kurt asked, somewhat serious.  
  
"Well, Professor Xavier is doing well. He has his hands full with the new students. We all do. But they behave themselves most of the time."  
  
"Unlike some of his previous charges." Marie teased.  
  
"I don't know to who you're referring to, or vhat you're talking about." Kurt said.  
  
"Ah'm sure you don't." She said, poking him again.  
  
"Anyhow. . . Evan is doing okay. He left for awhile, traveled around the world, but he's back now."  
  
"Jah, I knew about his travels. He came to visit, once."  
  
"He did? He never mentioned it."  
  
"I asked him not to." Kurt said.  
  
"Ah. Anyhow, Logan is. . . well, he's Logan."  
  
"Ach! You don't zink he'll run me straight into ze danger room, do you?" Kurt asked, turning to Marie, joking.  
  
"You better hope not." She said. Unlike Kurt, she wasn't joking.  
  
"And Ororo is doing great. She handed over leardership of the X-Men to me a couple of years ago, and she's spending more time gardening, of all things."  
  
"Zat's good. Zat's good." Kurt paused for a moment. He frowned and looked out of his window. "And Kitty?"  
  
Scott and Marie glanced at each other, unseen by Kurt. Marie smiled compassionately at the back of Kurt's head.  
  
"She's great, too. She, uh, had a rough time for a couple of years. She's been spending a lot of time with Jean and Ororo, at least since she graduated from college. She's the mansion's tech person now. She takes care of the computer and security systems."  
  
"Great." Kurt said.  
  
"She's excited to see ya." Marie said, leaning closer to Kurt's seat.  
  
"Yeah, we all are." Scott said, shooting Marie a look. Marie shrugged her shoulders and sat back down in her seat.  
  
"I'm excited to see you all, too." Kurt said, lost in thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty and Piotr were sitting in the rec room, watching television. Piotr sat comfortably in his chair, laughing at the television show that they were watching, and eating the popcorn that they had made. Kitty meanwhile, was tense. She felt uncomfortable no matter how she sat, didn't laugh at the show, and hadn't had a bite of popcorn. Piort looked over and noticed that Kitty would regularly turn her head to the door, as if expecting someone to walk through it any moment.  
  
"Do you want me to turn off the television?"  
  
"Huh?" Kitty said, whipping her head around to face Piotr. "Kitty. . . relax. Does this Kurt person's return really make you that nervous?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You seem to be waiting for someone. Would you like me to leave?"  
  
Kitty thought that Piotr almost sounded as if he were offended.  
  
"No. No, I don't. I'm sorry if I seem a little. . . distracted."  
  
"Mhm. Were you this nervous when you were around me after we broke up?" Piotr teased, turning back to the television.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was totally nervous to see you after that particular long-term relationship. How long was that? Two days?"  
  
"Three." Piotr said, shoving popcorn into his mouth. "You know, I'm excited to meet this Kurt. I've heard so much about him for so many years that it'll be like meeting a living legend."  
  
"Yeah, Kurt did manage to leave a legacy, didn't he?" Kitty said, smiling softly to herself.  
  
There was nothing that Kitty had ever forgotten about her time with the misfit. No matter where she looked in the mansion, a memory would undoubtedly come back to her. Even after he had left, she used these memories to try and stay close to him. For instance, Kitty had moved into Kurt's room a couple of days after he had left. She remembered falling asleep in that room, alone for the first time. She had never felt worse in her life. All of her memories of Kurt weren't sad, though. As a matter of fact, almost every memory of him was great. She just hoped that the reality of now lived up to the memory of then.  
  
As she was thinking, she heard a car pull to the front of the house, and she looked at the clock. Her heart jumped into her throat as she realized how late it was, and who must be right outside of the house.  
  
"Jean, Kitty, Evan, Piotr, Bobby. . . would you all please assemble in the great hall? Kurt's here, and it would be nice for us to greet him." Professor Xavier projected thought said. "Ororo, Logan, please join us as well."  
  
Kitty slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the door, a little unsteadily. As she neared the door, she stopped.  
  
"What if he's mad? What if he doesn't want to see me?" She wondered. She was beginning to dread meeting Kurt. She hadn't seen him in so long.  
  
"Kitty? Are you okay?" Piotr asked, stepping behind her.  
  
"I'm not feeling all that well." She said, phasing, and walking through the ceiling up to her room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car stopped in front of the front door, and Scott got out. Marie waited for Kurt to open his door and get out so she could too, but Kurt wasn't getting out. She scooted to Scott's side of the car and got out. Scott and Marie stood there for a moment, waiting on Kurt. Kurt just continued to look out of the window at the mansion. Memories of his youth came back to him, and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"You okay, Kurt?" Marie asked him, coming around to get a look at him.  
  
Kurt wiped his eyes on the side of his shirt. "Jah. I'm fine. I vas just zinking. . . "  
  
"Of?"  
  
He turned to her and grinned. "Nozzing."  
  
Scott and Kurt grabbed his bags from the trunk of the car, and walked towards the front door. Marie opened the door, and he stepped inside, smiling at a group of people he hadn't seen in fifteen years.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hallo, everyone."  
  
Kurt dropped his bags, and went to the Professor first. The two hugged, genuinely happy to see each other.  
  
"It is so good to see you, my boy."  
  
"Zank you. You too, Herr Professor."  
  
"How was England when you left?"  
  
"Um, it vas cold."  
  
Kurt turned to the right, and ran into Logan.  
  
"Welcome back, Elf." Logan grumbled, but he did look happy to see Kurt.  
  
"Mr. Logan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Saw you fighting on the news a couple 'a weeks ago. Nice moves."  
  
"Zank you, zank you." Kurt turned away fast before Wolverine could get a chance to talk him into a danger room session.  
  
He embraced Ororo, who treated him like a long, lost son. After expressing pleasantries, Kurt turned to the younger mutants.  
  
"What's up, man?" Evan said, hugging Kurt. "Thought you were supposed to stay in touch."  
  
"Jah. I'm sorry, Evan."  
  
"It's cool, it's cool."  
  
He turned from Evan to Jean.  
  
"My angel!"  
  
"Kurt, it's so good to see you." She said, hugging him.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, and felt his psychic link with Jean reestablish itself.  
  
"You should talk to her later." He heard in his head.  
  
"Jah. I plan on it." He thought back to her.  
  
"Hi, my names Bobby."  
  
"And I'm Piotr."  
  
"Hello Bobby, Piotr." He said, shaking their hands. "My name's Kurt."  
  
"We've heard." Bobby said, smiling. "You're something of a legend around here. I got here a year after you left and people still talked about you."  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked, pleased. The others noted the hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Kurt looked around the entrance. He didn't see Kitty anywhere.  
  
"Um. . . vhere's Kitty? She still lives here, right?"  
  
"Yes. She isn't feeling very well right now. She went to her bedroom to lie down." Piotr said.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, and felt his psychic link with Jean reestablish itself.  
  
"You should talk to her later." He heard in his head.  
  
"Jah. I plan on it." He thought back to her  
  
"Kurt, have you eaten yet? We planned a late dinner for ourselves. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Jah! I'm starving."  
  
"Some things never change." Jean said, eliciting a laugh from those who knew Kurt and polite smiles from those who didn't.  
  
Kurt fell in step next to Professor Xavier, who was already asking him about what life in Excalibur was like, was guiding him into the dining room. Logan was close by, probably trying to hear anything about his training, Jean thought. Kurt was attentive to the Professor, but turned his head back and looked for Kitty. For a moment, it seemed like there had been someone else in the room. Kurt followed the group into the dining room, wondering where Kitty was, and what she was doing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kitty sat on her bed in her room. She clutched a pillow to her chest, and she rocked back and forth while she sat. Piotr hadn't really lied for her. She didn't feel all that well. However, it wasn't the result of a virus or anything else other than Kurt's return. She knew that she should have been there to welcome him. She wanted to be there more than anything. She just didn't think that she had the strength to do it at that point in time.  
  
"Let's see. . . by now they'll be eating dinner. Probably finishing dinner at this point, actually." She thought to herself, and smiled. "He's probably eating everything in the house."  
  
Kitty fell asleep a couple of minutes later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kurt scooted his chair backwards, and stretched his legs and arms, yawning. Bobby and Piotr had watched him eat, neither believing that they had ever seen anyone eat so much.  
  
"Vell, I'd like to zank you all for such a nice velcome. It vas greatly appreciated."  
  
"Well, we're just glad you came." Scott said, holding Jean's hand under the table.  
  
"Jah! And all it took vas a vedding." Kurt joked, eliciting a smile from Jean.  
  
"Kurt, if you're going to bed, do you mind if I have a word with you?"  
  
Kurt turned to Scott. "Here it comes, Scott. You're voman's about to tell me zat her single life von't be complete vizzout a night with a blue elf. You better vatch it."  
  
"Shut up, Kurt." Scott laughed.  
  
"Jah, Jean, I'd love to haff a vord viz you." Kurt said, getting up. Jean followed suit and the two walked out of the dining room.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to have a word with you about Kitty." Jean said once they were out of earshot.  
  
"She doesn't vant to see me, does she?" Kurt asked, crestfallen.  
  
"No! She does. It's difficult for her. The, um, circumstances under which you left. . . well, they affected her deeply."  
  
"Jah, vell, me too." He said.  
  
"I know, Kurt. Just, please be gentle with her. She has a lot to tell you, and I suspect that you have a lot to say too."  
  
"I do. I truly, truly do." Kurt said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Jean asked, studying Kurt's face.  
  
"I don't know. So much has changed. I've changed."  
  
"So has she."  
  
Kurt looked up at her, and Jean hugged him.  
  
"Are you going to talk to her tonight?"  
  
"Nein. I'm tired. I just vant to curl up in my old room and go to bed."  
  
Jean smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
With that, Jean walked back into the dining room, and Kurt grabbed his bags and began to slowly walk upstairs. Jean joined the others back in the dining room.  
  
"Where's Kurt? Did he go to bed?" Scott asked.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Jean, did you tell him. . . ?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, his room. . . "  
  
Jean smiled again. "Must have slipped my mind."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kurt walked down the hallway towards his old room. Reaching the door, he paused. Nostalgia washed over him. It's true that he was finally back in America. It was true that he was back in New York, in Bayville. He was even back at the mansion. But the feeling of finally coming home hit him hardest standing outside of his old room. He set his bags down, and walked inside.  
  
The room was dark, and his eyes adjusted slowly. He suddenly felt very weak, and sleep was beginning to roll over him in waves. He stumbled to his bed, and laid down. It was then that he noticed someone was already there. Whoever it was screamed suddenly, and he felt someone's foot hit him in the face. Hard. It was hard enough to throw him from his bed, and then the lights were on. He looked up, and found a stunned Kitty standing over him. Rubbing his chin, he stood up.  
  
The first thing that she noticed was that he had changed his look. Gone was the long hair that she had used to run her fingers through. He had cut most of it off. His body was still lean and muscular, and she believed that he looked like more of a "rogue" then Marie did. She began to wonder how much of his personality had changed. She wondered if he was anything like the boy that he used to be. If so, she was in trouble.  
  
Kurt looked Kitty over, and felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. She had grown from a beautiful young girl into a gorgeous woman. She had on a pair of pajamas that made her look both as cute as a little girl, and as seductive as a goddess. Her hair was pulled back into the ponytail that he remembered, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Oh my God! Kurt, are you okay?"  
  
Kurt continued to stare at her. That look melted her, and made her knees weak. It was at that moment that he flashed a smile towards her, and she knew he was still Kurt, her blue fuzzy elf.  
  
"Jah. I'll be fine. Zat's some kick you have, Katzchen."  
  
Kitty's heart fluttered when he called her that. She looked down at the floor, unsure of whether or not to look at him. It seemed as if time had slowed down. Kurt looked at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hello, Katzchen." He said, whispering into her ear as he hugged her.  
  
She had to give the Elf some credit. He got bonus points for being so smooth. She looked up at him, almost scared, and looked into his eyes. That's when she saw that he hadn't changed, and he was still the boy that she had loved, and possibly the man that she loved now. Was it possible for her to still love him after all of this time? The pounding in her heart answered her question immediately.  
  
"Hi, Kurt." she said, blushing wildly.  
  
He smiled, taking her into his arms, and hugging her again. He held her embrace for a little longer than he thought he would, but he eventually broke it, beginning to blush quite a bit himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So I wrote this pretty fast. I meant to get it up earlier, but my copy of Order of Phoenix came in, so I've been reading most of the day. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya later. 


	4. Love in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any type of Marvel or WB property.  
  
Note: Just for you, Anonymous Reviewer. Just for you. However, I would like to remind everyone that Nightcrawler did eventually grow a goatee! He did. I've read the comics! Anyhow, here's the new chapter (up much earlier than I thought it would be).  
  
Took-Baggins: Order of the Phoenix was great. It was really, REALLY dark. And the end will blow your mind. The books are moving into a really dark territory. And I'm not lazy!  
  
Scarlet*Tears: Glad you found my stories. I hope you like them. And thanks for the review.  
  
JDH3: One of my two most loyal readers! I hope you're liking this. I don't even know what I'll write afterwards, but I sincerely hope you read it.  
  
Red Lion: The other one of my most loyal readers! Please update Shadows of Confusion! Please, please, please, please. . . ?  
  
Everyone else: I wish I could write a little message to all of you, but I figure you'd all rather read this chapter and have me start the next one, so I'll thank all of my regular readers/reviewers after this story is over. Okay, on with the story. . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not sure how much I like the goatee, though." Kitty said.  
  
"Ze goatee is cool."  
  
"The goatee has got to go." Kitty said, laughing and tickling him.  
  
It was around 2 a.m., and Kitty and Kurt were lying in her bed. Kurt had simply taken his shoes off before lying down, and Kitty had snuggled up to him, his arm around her, her head lying on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. The two had been talking about his new look. She thought that the hair was okay. Different, but she liked it all the same. She didn't like the goatee at all.  
  
"Didn't I tell you once that I'm not big on facial hair?" She asked.  
  
"Jah. But zen you dated me once, too. Zat kind of negates anyzing you ever said about facial hair. It's just a little longer around my chin, now." He teased.  
  
"It's got to go."  
  
"Ve'll see." Kurt said, smiling in the dark.  
  
"Well, I'm not dancing with you at the wedding if you don't shave it off. I won't have a slacker looking date." She said, bringing her eyes to his face.  
  
She stared at him for a few moments, and then put her arm around his middle and pulled closer to him. She could feel him tense up, and smiled, the action reminding her of their relationship years ago. She could hardly believe it. They hadn't seen each other in fifteen years, and here they were, cuddling only hours after they had seen each other again.  
  
"So, what are you doing these days? I mean, I've been watching the news, but. . ."  
  
"Vhat haff I been doing?" he mused to himself. "Ach, yes! I'm part of a team of superheroes in England. Call ourselves Excalibur."  
  
"I've heard this, Kurt." Kitty said, trying to sound bored.  
  
"Vell zen, I've continued my practice viz ze sword. I'm actually quite a good swordsman now."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Jah. Herr Logan vill be proud. I zink he vants to see me in ze danger room, soon."  
  
Kitty laughed.  
  
"Well, how have you BEEN, Kurt? Are you happy?"  
  
Kurt took a second before answering. He thought about lying to her, but it seemed wrong. So instead, he simply told her the truth.  
  
"No, I'm not so happy, actually. England is nice, but it's not home. I don't vant to shirk my duties, but just being here is making me zink zat I may stay." He said.  
  
Kitty's heart jumped a beat. Was he going to stay in America? Here? At the Institute?  
  
"So, you haven't told me how you have been doing, Katzchen." Kurt said.  
  
She smiled. She hadn't been called that name in what seemed like forever.  
  
"I'm doing okay." She said. "I came back here after college. I didn't really know what else to do. It seemed like it would be wrong to leave the Institute when the world is the way it is."  
  
"Jah. I know vhat you mean." Kurt said.  
  
She looked up at him, and immediately felt bad. " I didn't mean anything about you leaving. I really have been watching the news, and I know what you've been up to. Even though you're thinking of leaving, Excalibur sounds like a great team."  
  
Kurt swallowed nervously. "Been vatching ze news, huh?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah. So, who's the new girl, nowadays? Are you still dating that princess?"  
  
"Um, nein."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Kitty asked, pulling away from him. She turned to face him, resting her elbow on the bed.  
  
"Um, it just vasn't meant to be." Kurt said, not looking at her.  
  
"And why is that?" She teased.  
  
"Um. . . she believed. . . zat. . . uh. . . mein heart vasn't in ze relationship." Kurt said, blushing.  
  
Kitty's smile faded. She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his stomach. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, and heard it in his ears. His breathing had speeded up a little bit, and Kitty noticed. Her own heart was beginning to pound, and she too could hear the sound of it's beating. She looked into his face, trying to make eye contact. Kurt continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Nein." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, her voice quiet, almost a whisper.  
  
"Because. . . my heart has alvays, and alvays vill, belong to anozzer."  
  
Kitty felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She turned away from Kurt, not having the strength to look at him anymore. Shame and regret for what happened over a decade ago surfaced, and she couldn't handle it. She pulled away from him, sliding her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Kurt. . . about what happened. . . " she began.  
  
"Nein, Katzchen. Zhere is no reason to explain."  
  
"Yes there is. There is. I didn't mean to treat you like that."  
  
"I should haff tried to understand. . ." he said.  
  
"How could you, though? I put you into a hard enough situation without making you wait for a decision."  
  
"It vas only a couple of days. If I had stayed. . ." Kurt said.  
  
"Who's to say that I would have made up my mind, even if you had stayed and waited for me for a year? Or ten years?" She asked, the tears welling behind her eyes.  
  
"Katzchen. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean to leave you."  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me."  
  
He slid over to the side of the bed and put his legs around her. His arms encircled her from behind, and he laid his head against her neck. He breathed hitched, as if sobs from years ago were waiting to get out again. He kissed her neck, and put his mouth to her ear.  
  
"Please don't cry. I alvays hated it vhen you cried." He whispered.  
  
"Kurt, is there any way for us to go back to where we were?" she asked.  
  
"Jah. Maybe. I don't know, Katzchen. But I'm villing to try. I've regretted what happened all zhose years ago every day since."  
  
Two hot tears slid down her face, hanging on the edge of her chin. Kurt drew one finger across them, catching them, and drying her face. She turned to him, looking up into his face. She had once been frightened of his appearance, thinking him to be a demon. She found out later that his outward appearance was at odds with what lay inside. He was an angel. Her angel. She leaned forward and upwards, bringing her lips to his. Her cheek grazed his chin, and she could feel the fur and goatee brushing against her skin. When she touched her lips to his, she could hear her heart beating inside of her. It felt as if everything else had stopped for their moment. She felt the softness of his lips, and her heart fluttered as they kissed. Time stood still. Her tongue met his as he closed his eyes. She could feel the tracks of her tears drying on her cheeks. She opened her mouth again and felt her entire body tremble. She never closed her eyes.  
  
When the kiss was broken, Kurt looked at her in the dark and smiled.  
  
"Vell, zat vas a start." He said, and laid her down on the bed as thunder rumbled outside. A thunderstorm had begun, and they began to undress each other as lightning struck somewhere close by.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Evan was eating alone in the kitchen. The thunderstorm outside had kept him up for most of the night, and he yawned loudly in the kitchen. Stretching his arms, he turned to the door as Marie stepped inside. She grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal and milk into it, and took a seat next to Evan. She was about to take her first bite when Evan nudged her arm with his elbow. The cereal and milk in the spoon fell back into her bowl. She turned to Evan, giving him a "babies will play" look.  
  
"What?" Evan asked innocently.  
  
"Will ya let me eat mah breakfast in peace?" she asked.  
  
"What did I do?" Evan asked, and then turned back to his food.  
  
As Marie was about to take another bite, Evan elbowed her arm again.  
  
"Evan! Will you stop?" she asked, suppressing a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Evan asked, not suppressing his smile at all.  
  
She gave him another warning look, and then tried to take her first bite again. The same thing happened, and Evan got a different result. Instead of asking Evan to stop, she got up from the table, and poured the bowl of milk and cereal over Evan's head. Evan sat there for a moment, completely drenched in his breakfast. Then he looked slowly over to where Marie was standing, and launched himself at her.  
  
Kurt was coming down the stairs in the same clothing that he had worn the night before. He yawned to himself, and smiled. Reaching up to his chin, he felt the area around his mouth where his goatee used to be.  
  
"Still letting her talk me into anyzing." He muttered to himself, and smiled again.  
  
He rounded the corner into the kitchen, and saw Evan atop of Marie, with an entire gallon of milk in his hands. He was unscrewing the cap of the jug, getting ready to tip it onto Marie.  
  
"Evan! Evan, Ah swear to God Ah'll lay ya out for a week!" Marie said, threatening to take off her glove.  
  
Kurt giggled, watching the fight. Marie was smiling, and he felt that there was no way that she would ever harm Evan. Not intentionally anyhow.  
  
"Marie, I'm gonna teach you something really important today." Evan said, also laughing.  
  
Kurt waited until Evan was about to pour the contents of the milk jug onto his half-sister's head, and then teleported to where they were lying on the floor. He grabbed the jug, and snatched it away from Evan. Evan and Marie suddenly stopped laughing and talking, looking up at Kurt.  
  
"Don't you zink zat you two should be acting your own age?" he asked.  
  
A couple of seconds later, Evan and Marie had Kurt laid out on the floor, pouring cereal and milk all over him. Kurt could have teleported, but he didn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun.  
  
"Ooooooh! Listen to Big Boy Kurt! Apparently he's forgotten his roots as our resident trouble maker!" Marie was yelling.  
  
"Did you hear him telling US to act our ages, Marie?" Evan teased.  
  
"I vas simply stating zat you two children. . ."  
  
"Who're you calling children again, Elf?" Marie asked, pouring more milk into his face.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Truce!" Kurt yelled, suddenly teleporting from under Marie, who fell to the floor. "I call truce! Let's just eat breakfast in peace!"  
  
Kurt dried himself off with a towel found under the sink in the kitchen, and sat down to breakfast. He was sitting across from Marie, who was once again sitting next to Evan.  
  
"So. How was your night?" Marie asked, shooting Kurt an evil grin.  
  
Kurt choked on his cereal. "Um. . .good. Nice sleep."  
  
"Oh really?" Evan asked. "And where did you sleep?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"But that's Kitty's room." Marie said. "By the way, why didn't you change your clothes?"  
  
"Um. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"Why are you taking so long to answer, Elf?" Evan asked.  
  
"Vhy are you two teaming up on me?"  
  
Evan and Marie began to laugh.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry, your secrets safe with us." Marie said, giggling.  
  
"Vell, I guess babies must play." Kurt said. "I've noticed zat you two haff seemed to grow closer."  
  
Marie blushed like a school girl, and Evan just stammered for a moment.  
  
"Zought so." Kurt said, smiling and pouring himself a new bowl of cereal.  
  
A moment of silence passed, and then Evan looked back up at Kurt.  
  
"Nice shave. Guess she didn't like the goatee, huh?" Evan said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty woke up alone in bed. She rolled over, looking for Kurt, and found a note on his pillow instead of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katzchen,  
  
Last night was wonderful. Thank you for letting me back into your heart. I'm thinking about staying here after the wedding, and I can't wait to start a new life with the X-Men, and you.  
  
Love, Kurt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty fell back into her bed, a large smile on her face. She felt a happiness that she hadn't felt in years. She got out of bed and was about to leave when she realized that she was still naked. She got dressed, and went off to find Jean.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so I lied. I got this new chapter up pretty fast. I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking that it's going to turn into a fluffy, happy story. I'm continuing on until I get to Kurt's decision of whether or not he'll leave, and I'll definitely write Scott and Jean's wedding. So, watched some boat stunts today on the movie we're shooting. Awesome. They're blowing one up tomorrow. Even cooler. Hope you're all well. Later. 


	5. News Travels Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so here's the new chapter. It's 4:36 am here in Orlando. I love being in my office this early in the morning. Hope everyone else has a good day (6/24/03).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty raced down the hallway, phasing through door and other peoples room in an effort to make it to Jean and Scott's room as quickly as possible. Once there, she almost ran into the room before realizing that Kurt and herself might not be the only people who woke up in the nude. She paused for a moment, and knocked on the door. Sure enough, when Jean opened, she had a blanket pulled close to her.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean said, yawning.  
  
"Hey Jean! Can you take a walk with me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! Nothings wrong!"  
  
Kitty heard Scott yell from inside the bedroom.  
  
"So where'd the misfit sleep last night, Kitty?" Kitty thought his voice had a hint of teasing.  
  
Jean turned to Kitty, somewhat more awake now. Jean loved gossip, and she had a feeling that she was about to get some.  
  
"Yeah, just where did he sleep last night?"  
  
"With me." Kitty whispered, her grin returning.  
  
"Lord save us." Jean said, exasperated. But she closed the door, and Kitty presumed it was to get dressed.  
  
A moment later, Jean came out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Kitty was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm yourself, Kitty. You're acting like a teenager!"  
  
"I feel like one, Jean." Kitty said, falling in step next to Jean. "I feel so happy, Jean!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we laid on my bed for awhile, just talking. We eventually got to what happened a long time ago, and I started to cry. We kind of talked through it, and then I kissed him!"  
  
"Uh-huh." "Well, I think you can probably guess what happened next." Kitty said, and then looked at Jean. "And don't you go reading my mind, Red! I don't want you seeing anything you don't want to see!"  
  
"Kitty. . .please." Jean was happy for her friend. It seemed as if the entire mansion was in a good mood lately. She couldn't help but smile for Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Well, anyway, he's thinking about staying here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's thinking he may not go back to England."  
  
Jean paused on their walk for a moment.  
  
"Is he sure?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, not yet. He said he has to think about it. But Jean, after last night I can't imagine that he'd leave." Kitty said. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought that he was happy. Wait a minute! Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Some kind of royalty?"  
  
"No! Jean, come on. I wouldn't have slept with him last night if he did." Kitty said, somewhat offended.  
  
"No! I didn't think that you would. So what happened? They broke up?"  
  
"Yeah. He said that his heart wasn't in the relationship. Get this! He said that his heart had always, and always would belong to me." Kitty said, jumping up and down, giggling.  
  
Jean smiled. "He always did have a silver tongue, didn't he?"  
  
"Whatever color it is, it worked. Jean, I'm so happy!"  
  
"I'm happy for you, Kitty. I hope he decides to stay."  
  
"He will. I'm sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt was sitting in the rec room, watching television. He hadn't watched American television in years, and found that he really did miss it. He was the picture of happiness, sitting on the couch, eating potato chips, and watching cartoons. Logan passed by the door, and paused, looking at Kurt. When he saw what Kurt was watching, he shook his head and walked into the room.  
  
"So. . .Kurt." Logan said.  
  
Kurt turned to face him. When Kurt saw it was Logan, in full workout gear, his heart sunk.  
  
"Jah? Good morning, Herr Logan."  
  
"Fancy a go in the danger room?" Logan asked.  
  
"Um. . ." Kurt said, pointing to the television. "I haff some catching up to do."  
  
"That's right you do, Elf." Logan said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him off of the couch.  
  
Kurt found himself in the center of the danger room no less than fifteen minutes later. After a quick change into his costume, Logan had pulled him into the center of the room.  
  
"So I've seen you on the news, Kurt. Nice moves. You learned the sword well."  
  
"Jah, vell, I had a good teacher."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Elf." Logan said, and launched himself at Kurt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Jean walked back to her room. She had left a very ecstatic (and somewhat childish, in Jean's mind) Kitty back in the kitchen. Kitty had offered to cook her something for breakfast, but age had done nothing for Kitty's cooking abilities, and she opted out. Upon opening her bedroom door, she found Scott still asleep in bed. She shook her head, much in the same way that Logan had upon seeing Kurt, and walked over to him.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Scott continued to sleep.  
  
"Scott!" she yelled, a little louder.  
  
And still, Scott continued to sleep.  
  
"Scott!!!" she yelled, and jumped onto the empty space next to him.  
  
Scott literally leaped out of bed, stumbled, and fell onto the floor. He quickly put his head up, and looked around. Jean thought he resembled a bird, whipping his head this way and that way, and began to laugh. Upon hearing her laugh, he settled down, and jumped back onto the bed.  
  
"Think you're funny, do you Ms. Gray?"  
  
"No. I know I'm funny, Mr. Summers."  
  
"I hope you like that name." He said. "You'll be sharing it in a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still a single woman for now, Scott. You better behave, or I may have to visit Kurt in the middle of the night, vulnerable as I am." She teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. "So. Where did Kurt sleep last night?"  
  
"I'm not sure that's any of your business."  
  
"Why not? He'll just tell me later."  
  
"Well, he slept with Kitty." She said.  
  
"Guess they made up." He said, smiling.  
  
"Guess they did."  
  
"Well, good for them. I'm glad he's back here, if only of a little while."  
  
"Actually, he may be here for quite some time. He's thinking of staying."  
  
"Wow. I never imagined that Kitty was that good."  
  
Jean made as if to hit him. He ducked out of the way, laughing. He laid back down, stretched his body, and yawned.  
  
"I like the mood in the mansion nowadays." He said.  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"You're great." He said, reaching up to kiss her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt fell to the ground next to Logan. Logan looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yup. Guess that training did pay off." He said.  
  
"Jah. Listen, Logan, as much as I enjoy vorking out for hours, I zink I may take a break." "Yeah, well, when you're not too busy watching TV, the jet could use a good waxing."  
  
"I zink not. Vhy not tell zat guy Bobby to do it?"  
  
"Oh, because he's not as big a trouble maker as you were."  
  
Kurt and Logan laughed.  
  
"Well, kid, you've become quite the swordsman. That team in England is lucky to have you."  
  
Kurt thought for a moment, and then turned back to Logan.  
  
"Um, Logan? I vas vondering. . .is zhere room for one more in ze X-Men?"  
  
Logan had picked himself up, and grabbed a towel that he had dropped on the floor earlier. He was drying the sweat off of his face when Kurt asked him the question. He turned to Kurt with a curious look on his face.  
  
"And why do you ask?"  
  
"Vell, I vas vondering. . .zinking. . .maybe I'll come home."  
  
Logan grinned, turning away from Kurt and burying his face in the towel.  
  
"Certain little kitty cat make you rethink living across the pond, Elf?"  
  
Kurt was glad that Logan wasn't looking at him. He turned several shades of purple blushing from his last statement.  
  
"Vell, maybe. I vas just wondering if zhere vould be room for me."  
  
"You'd have to talk to Chuck about it. I couldn't really say. But I don't see why not."  
  
Kurt grinned. "Zank you, Herr Logan.  
  
And with that, Kurt teleported out of the danger room and into the hallway outside of Professor Xavier's office. Kurt looked around the hallway, finding the door that he was looking before. He reached out to Xavier with his mind before knocking.  
  
"Professor?" he thought.  
  
"Yes, Kurt, please come in." Kurt heard Xavier's voice in his head.  
  
Kurt rapped politely on the door before opening it. He walked in and smiled, once again remembering his youth. It seemed that every room, hallway, and corner of the mansion held some type of memory for him. Professor Xavier's office held memories of joy, and punishment. It was here that he enjoyed long talks with the Professor. It was also here that the Professor would tell him to wax the Blackbird.  
  
"Hello, Kurt. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Jah, Professor. I vas vondering. . .um. . .if it vouldn't be too much trouble, zat is. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"Vell, I'm not very happy in England anymore, and I vas vondering if. . ."  
  
"You're not happy in England? I'm sorry to hear that, Kurt. Would you like to come back to Bayville. You could rejoin the X-Men. We'd be happy to have you."  
  
"Jah! Zat vould be incredible!" Kurt said.  
  
"Well, it would incredible to have you back, Kurt." Said Professor Xavier.  
  
"Zank you! Zank you!" Kurt said, reaching across the table to shake Xavier's hand like a mad man.  
  
Kurt made to exit the room, and then paused. He turned around, looking at Xavier as if he was confused. Kurt looked around the room, then at the floor, running his hand over his hair. Then he looked back up at Xavier.  
  
"Did you. . .?" Kurt asked, trailing off.  
  
"Well, I am a telepath, Kurt."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
News of Kurt's decision to move back to Bayville, back to the Institute, traveled like wildfire. The young students were especially excited. They had seen Kurt on the news and read about him in the newspapers. It seemed that the days of people being frightened by Kurt's appearance were long past. Students stopped to greet him in the halls. Some even asked for an autograph. Kurt was in the kitchen when two girls appeared, and began to flirt with the befuddled mutant.  
  
"Your tail is cool." Girl #1 said, while Girl #2 giggled.  
  
"Jah. I'm razzer attached to it." Kurt said, a little amused by the attention.  
  
"What kind of accent is that?" Girl #2 asked, while Girl #1 giggled.  
  
"Um, German."  
  
"Why don't you girls leave Mr. Wagner alone?" came a teasing voice behind Kurt.  
  
Kurt turned his head around to see Hank McCoy come into the kitchen.  
  
"We're not bothering him, are we Mr. Wagner?" giggled one girl.  
  
"Why don't you flirt with me then? I have blue fur and pointy ears." Hank teased.  
  
The two girls were suddenly mortified.  
  
"We. . .um. . .weren't flirting! Um, we-have-to-go-bye!" said Girl #2 while Girl #1 began to giggle again, and was pulled from the kitchen by her friend.  
  
After the two girls had left, Kurt turned to Hank and smiled.  
  
"Vell, zat vas. . .different."  
  
"Ah, Kurt. We all know that you've become quite the, shall we say, ladies man in England." Hank said.  
  
"Jah, vell. Vhat can I say. Chicks dig ze fuzzy dude."  
  
"More now than ever, eh?"  
  
Kurt shrugged and gave Hank a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well, Kurt, I've heard that you plan on staying with us. I just wanted to express my happiness that you have decided to stay." Hank said, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt pushed it aside and hugged him instead.  
  
"Have you told Katherine as of yet?" Hank asked.  
  
"Nein. I vanted to surprise her."  
  
"Well, I suggest doing so soon. It seems that the news has spread like wildfire. So you may want to find her now."  
  
"Jah, you're right. Zank you Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Just Hank, Kurt. You're not my student any longer. You are my peer."  
  
Kurt nodded and turned to walk through the door.  
  
"And Kurt, remember, you are still here for Scott and Jean's wedding."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As best man, you have a lot of work to do. I expect a fun bachelor party for Scott." Hank said, raising his eye lids.  
  
"Oh, don't vorry." Kurt said, an evil, mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I plan on a fun party."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt teleported to the door of Kitty's room. He hesitated for a moment, and then decided to knock.  
  
"Come in." he heard her call.  
  
He opened the door, and she rolled over on her bed.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
He teleported next to her, and kissed her.  
  
"Hallo, Katzchen. I haff somezing to tell you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Vell, I zink zat I vill be staying here after ze wedding." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty sat up suddenly. Her eyes widened, and she held her breath for a moment.  
  
"You mean, you'll be moving back here?"  
  
"Jah." He said.  
  
Kitty squealed with delight, throwing her arms around Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and grinned. His best friend was getting married, his "sister" seemed a lot happier lately, and the woman he loved was happy to see him move back.  
  
"You can move in here!" Kitty said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Jah. I'll just haff to fix some zings first." Kurt said, looking around the room. He looked back at Kitty and winked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so I'll be skipping ahead a few days in the timeline. Just so I don't have chapter after chapter of "He smiled. She smiled. They all smiled." Starting to get really, really, really fluffy. I'll have to fix that somewhat. Anyhow, thanks for reading. See ya later. 


	6. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Note: This entire chapter is nothing but fluff. Fluff I say! I recommend readers to read the notes at the bottom, but not before you finish reading this chapter. I've had an idea. Don't know if I'll use it. Just something to think about. . .  
  
Another note: If anyone would like to see proof (PICTURE PROOF!) about the look I gave Kurt (goatee, buzz cut) go to uncannyxmen.net and look under Cerebro files, then spotlight on. . . and then look up Nightcrawler. It's under his bio on page 5 or 6 I think. Awesome website. A must for any X- Men fan.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty woke up slowly, and turned to face her window. It was still dark outside. She heard breathing next to her, and turned around to face a sleeping Kurt. His eyes were closed tightly, and he moaned lightly in his sleep. She smiled, raising her hand to his face. With her fingers curved towards her palms, she lightly traced the outline of this face. In his sleep, Kurt smiled slightly, and his breathing sped up a little. Kitty turned back over, and got out of bed. Crossing over to her closet, she put her nightgown over her nude body, and then walked to her door and out of her room.  
  
She reached the kitchen, and rummaged through the cabinets. Finding a couple of pans and a cookbook, Kitty opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Let's see. Hm. Ham, cheese, mushrooms, onions, and green peppers."  
  
Following the directions of the cookbook ever so carefully, she sliced all of the ingredients while cooking the omelets, leaving the ham out of hers. Scouring the rest of the refrigerator, she made hash browns and toast to go with the omelets. When everything was done, she poured two glasses of orange juice, put everything on a tray, and went back up to her room.  
  
"Our room." She thought to herself, and blushed. She knew that she had been acting like a teenager a lot lately, and she couldn't have been happier about it.  
  
When she reached "their" room, she waved the food under Kurt's nose. Kurt woke up suddenly, finding breakfast floating in front of his face.  
  
"Katzchen!" he said, and then remembered something from the past. "Um, you shouldn't haff."  
  
"I wanted to make my boyfriend breakfast!" she said, a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Um, I'm not hungry?" he ventured.  
  
Kitty's expression changed from happiness to slight annoyance.  
  
"I followed the cook book, Kurt Wagner. I don't think that there'll be a problem with the taste."  
  
Kurt smiled up at her. "Vell, vhat kind of man vould I be if I didn't eat food prepared for me by ze woman I love?"  
  
He took the plate, smelling the food. It seemed to smell good. Maybe it was okay, he thought. Kitty noticed his expression, and shook her head.  
  
"Just eat it, Fuzz Ball."  
  
He smiled, and began to eat. It was good! He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Katzchen, you certainly haff changed."  
  
"Well, this is the first time I really tried."  
  
"Aw! And it vas just for me!"  
  
The two ate breakfast in bed, and then laid down together. Kitty felt as if sleep was going to overtake her again, and she didn't like losing time with Kurt when they had been apart for so long.  
  
"So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Um, going to ze mall. Scott, Peter, Bobby, Alex and I have our final fittings for our tuxedos today." Kurt said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Ooooh! You're going to look so cute in formal wear!" Kitty teased.  
  
"Vhat are you doing today?"  
  
"Stuff with Jean, getting ready for her bachelorette party tonight. Don't you guys have the bachelor party tonight, too?"  
  
"Um, jah." He said. Kitty sighed. Kurt had been avoiding any conversation about the bachelor party with her. Anytime she had brought it up in the last two days, he had changed the subject.  
  
"Still won't tell me about it, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Katzchen. . ." he said, turning to her. ". . .it's bad luck to tell ze maid of honor about ze bachelor party."  
  
"I've never heard of that tradition." Kitty protested.  
  
"Oh, it's an old, old German tradition." Kurt said, not making eye contact.  
  
Kitty looked at him for a moment, shaking her head. "We've just gotten back together, and you're already lying to me."  
  
"Vell, ask me no questions, Katzchen. . ." Kurt said, leaning over to disrobe her.  
  
He noticed that she didn't even try to resist.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the way that the tuxedo looked on him. He was glad that the Professor was paying for their tuxedos. He had always wanted to own one of his own, but it's not something that you generally go shopping for.  
  
"You're going to have to rip those open around your backside." Piotr said, pointing to where his tail bulged in the back of his pants.  
  
Kurt craned his head to look at his back. He laughed to himself, and went back to the dressing room to take his pants off. When he dressed in his plain clothes again, he took the tux to the woman working the counter. She had been especially flirty with all of them, even Scott, who she knew was the groom.  
  
"So, how's it fit?" she asked.  
  
"Um, it's good, I like it." Kurt said.  
  
"You look great in it, Mr. Wagner." She said, peeking at him from under her glasses.  
  
"Zank you. But I vas vondering, could ve alter it a little bit, just to fit my more, shall ve say, prehensile appendages?" he asked, pointing to his tail.  
  
"Hm. Well, we should, but I'll have to measure it." She said, coming around the counter.  
  
At this point, Scott, Evan, Alex, Piotr and Bobby began to crack up. The woman was running her hands up and down Kurt's tail, being a little more "touchy-feely" than Kurt was comfortable with. Bobby stopped laughing long enough to form a tail of ice coming from the back of his pants.  
  
"Oh! I'm next! I'm next!" he said, turning around to show the clerk. "Mine's bigger, anyhow."  
  
Kurt laughed out loud as the woman blushed.  
  
"Guess she was oblivious that she was being obvious." He thought.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him, Liebe. You're fine." He said, trying to comfort her and keep her from being embarrassed.  
  
"Ooooooh. What would Kitty say?" Bobby asked. Bobby had taken an immediate liking to Kurt, and the two already felt comfortable teasing each other.  
  
"I zink Kitty understands zat chicks dig ze fuzzy dude." Kurt said, as the clerk left.  
  
Bobby immediately dropped the grin and did his best to act seriously. Kurt liked Bobby and Piotr. He had learned a little about their powers, and found them to be wonderful additions to the team. He was glad that he wasn't only repairing old relationships with old friends, but also building new friendships. The troupe had finished their final fittings, and the others had taken their tuxes out to their cars. Only Scott and Kurt lingered, waiting for Kurt's tux.  
  
"Um, Scott, I vas vondering if you vould go shopping vith me?"  
  
"What for?" Scott asked.  
  
"Um, I need your advice." Kurt said, his eyes dropping to the floor.  
  
"On what?"  
  
Kurt raised his eyes and smiled at his best friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
That night, the men and women of the X-Men drove to New York City. They lost sight of each other on the way there, and neither group would have it any other way. This was one of the last nights that Jean and Scott were to be single, and they planned on having a good time. Jean and Scott had made promises to be true to each other, and while they intended to stay true to that promise, that didn't mean they couldn't have fun.  
  
Once the men got into the city, they went from club to club, drinking everywhere that they possibly could. Scott found himself wishing, halfway through the night, that Xavier were with them. He had declined the offer, but Scott knew that with the five younger mutants, there'd be no one to stop him from getting too drunk. Even Hank was of no help.  
  
"I think not, Master Summers." Hank said, pushing his unfinished beer towards him. "You will not leave this table until this is finished."  
  
Scott downed the rest of the drink, wondering if it was wrong to hate his friends.  
  
"Scott, you gotta go dance with those girls! They've been looking over at you for a half hour!" Evan yelled, his voice drowned out by the music.  
  
"Come on, Big Brother Scott!" Kurt yelled, dragging the drunk Scott towards the girls.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty had planned the same thing for Jean. They hopped from bar to club, and from club to bar. They weren't drinking as much as the men were, but they managed to get into more trouble than the men. Especially Tabby. Turning her loose in a Chippendales was tantamount to turning a kid loose in a candy store. The dancers never saw it coming. After that night, they probably wished that they had never seen it at all.  
  
Jean was having a blast, and hoped that Scott was having as good a time as she was.  
  
"He better be good, though." She thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Scott woke up the next morning with a wicked headache. He felt his arm around someone else's body, and immediately panicked. He turned over, finding he was holding a plastic blowup novelty of an astronaut. Sitting up slowly, he found Kurt and Logan sleeping on the floor. He got up, with no recollection of ever getting a hotel room, and found his way to the bathroom. Hank was asleep in the bathtub. Walking out into the general area of the suite, he found the rest of his friends and his brother asleep on couches and the floor.  
  
"Okay! Wake up!" Scott yelled, regretting it after his head began to ache even worse.  
  
All over the room, the men were waking up, still groggy. They all suffered headaches, with the exception of Logan. Logan simply woke up and went to the bathroom, lighting a cigar along the way.  
  
"You heard the man! Wake up! He's got a rehearsal dinner tonight."  
  
Scott suddenly remembered that Logan was right, and cursed his luck.  
  
"Stupid wedding." He grumbled.  
  
"I'm telling Jean." Evan said, yawning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The women, meanwhile, who hadn't drank as much as the men, were enjoying a trip to the day spa. Whereas the men woke up around 1 p.m., they had woken up bright and early for facials and mud baths. The only woman to regret the night before was Tabby. She sat in the steam room with a hot towel over her eyes. The other women would occasionally check to see that she was still breathing.  
  
"I had a great time last night, Kitty. Thanks." Jean said.  
  
"Well, you only get married once." Kitty said.  
  
"So, how are things with Kurt?"  
  
"Wonderful. Jean, I haven't been this happy in years. I mean, years."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Kitty."  
  
The two women closed their eyes, thinking about the men in their lives.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so that's another chapter. I just wanted to give you guys and gals a little happy fluff before the wedding, and the surprise ending. That's right, buddy! Surprise ending. Is Kurt going to have his own change of heart? Or Kitty? Will something happen at the wedding to once again change their relationship? Only time will tell. I wonder who may be mad at me for even suggesting it. A sad ending for the series? Hm. . .something to think about. . .  
  
Later. 


	7. Rehearsal Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Jeez, jeez, calm down! I guess I'm to blame, trying to freak everyone out like that. I promised a couple of stories ago that there would be a very happy ending. I won't screw ya. Sheesh. Anyhow, I'm thinking that I can wrap this up in about two chapters. Maybe three. I'd like to send out a sincere thank you everyone for your suggestions, but I think I know how this will end.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The women got back to the mansion about two hours earlier than the men. While the women were all getting dressed for the rehearsal, the men stumbled into the entrance of the mansion. Professor Xavier was waiting there for him, a smug look on his face.  
  
"So, it appears that you all had a good time last night." He said.  
  
"Now is not the time, Charles." Hank said, putting one his large hands to his forehead.  
  
"Everyone, get dressed." Scott said, his hand to his own forehead. "Rehearsal dinner starts soon."  
  
Kurt groaned, and walked up to his room. He would teleport, but he was afraid that the sudden jaunt would make him sick. When he finally found his way to the room, he opened the door and lurched inside.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like someone had fun last night." Kitty said.  
  
He looked at her. She was shining as radiantly as the sun. She had put on a white sundress for the rehearsal. He hair was done up, pulled back into a bun. She had just finished putting on her makeup, and she looked to him like an angel come down from heaven.  
  
"Mein Gott, you are so beautiful." He said, and then hiccupped.  
  
Kitty giggled. "SMELLS like you had fun last night."  
  
"Nein. No fun." Kurt said, falling onto the bed. "I'm not going. Zay can't make me."  
  
Kitty walked over to the bed and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are too, dear." She teased. "You promised Scott that you'd get him back in time for the rehearsal dinner, and so you have. However, it's also your job to make a toast at dinner tonight after the rehearsal."  
  
"I'm not doing it." He said, shaking his head vehemently and then wincing from the pain.  
  
"Are you telling me that I'll have no date tonight?" she pouted. Kurt rolled over to look at her.  
  
"Are you telling me that I'll have to walk down the aisle alone?" she pouted even more.  
  
Kurt smiled, and reached out to touch her cheek. "Nein, Katzchen. You von't valk down an aisle alone. Ever."  
  
Kitty was taken aback by his statement as he stood up and began to get dressed.  
  
"I'll go get you some water and some aspirin." She said, beginning to leave.  
  
"Could you make me some dry toast?" he asked, pulling an undershirt over his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kurt and Kitty walked down the stairs together. He was dressed in a simple black suit, but Kitty thought to herself how well he carried it off. The rehearsal and rehearsal dinner wasn't as formal an affair as the wedding, and Kurt couldn't have been happier. After the night that he had, he was happy that he wasn't completely confined in clothing.  
  
The couple made their way outside to the gardens, where Jean and Scott's wedding would be the next day. Others were sitting in chairs surrounding the fountain, where a simple yet beautiful stage had been erected. The grounds weren't completely decorated for the wedding as of yet, but Kurt had to admit that if what it looked like now was even close to what it would look like the next day, their wedding would be gorgeous.  
  
Kitty looked around at the people who were sitting outside. By the looks of Piotr, Bobby, Evan, Alex, and Hank, the bachelor party must have been a drunken debacle. They all looked as if they were suffering from headaches, and Bobby even looked a little green.  
  
Sitting down, the wedding planner explained to the group how the wedding would go. They practiced walking down the aisle, and Kitty couldn't get the grin off of her face when she imagined walking down the aisle with Kurt under different circumstances. She noticed that even Rogue seemed to be blushing and looking up at Evan as they walked down the aisle together.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one." Kitty thought happily to herself.  
  
Scott had felt sick for most of the day, and then he saw Jean walking down the aisle to meet him. She took his breath away. It was as if the sight of her had instantly healed him of any pain. Professor Xavier would be the man to give her away, and he seemed as proud of them as if they were his own children.  
  
After about forty minutes, the rehearsal was over, and everyone walked back into the formal dining room, where the rehearsal dinner was to take place. The party sat there, talking to one another and snacking on cheese and fruit, waiting for the caterers to bring their dinners.  
  
"So, do you know what you're going to say for your speech?" Kitty whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Um, no. No I don't." Said Kurt, beginning to sweat a little.  
  
"Are you serious? You know that you HAVE to. It's tradition."  
  
"Um, I'll see how zings go." He said, avoiding any more conversation on that topic.  
  
Soon dinner came, and Kurt couldn't have been more excited. It seemed that even having a queasy stomach didn't stop the man from eating.  
  
"Shangra La!" he said, biting into his dinner, of which there were copious amounts.  
  
After dessert was served, Kitty once again began to pester Kurt as to his speech.  
  
"Kurt! It's tradition!" Kitty whispered fiercely.  
  
"So?" he whispered back, desperate.  
  
"So I know how into tradition you are. You're so into "tradition" that you wouldn't tell me a thing about the bachelor party. Old German tradition you said." She said, smiling evilly. "Here, let me help you, Mr. Wagner."  
  
And with that, she tapped her fork against Kurt's glass, and everyone turned expectantly to Kurt. Kurt looked around the table, and saw Scott and Jean smile, as if they had been waiting for this.  
  
"Um, hallo." Kurt said, standing up as his tail lightly poked Kitty. "If I could just say a few vords."  
  
The multitude of faces smiled and everyone clapped lightly.  
  
"Um, vhen I first came to ze Institute over fifteen years ago, Scott and Jean vere ze only two students here. At first, I zought zey vere a couple." Kurt said. "And zen, vhen I got to know zem better, I found out zat zey veren't. After a couple of months, I knew zat zey vould be a horrible couple."  
  
A few people looked surprised at this statement, Scott and Jean included.  
  
"Um, jah. I knew in my heart zat zey vould be a horrible couple. Zey fought too much, Jean vasn't interested, even zough Scott vas." Kurt said, smiling at Scott. "So vhen I heard zat zey vere finally dating, I honestly zought zat it vas a horrible mistake. And zen, I saw how zey vere togezzer. How each complemented ze ozzer. And how perfect zey vere. It didn't make sense at first. Now I can't imagine it any ozzer vay. So. . .Scott, Jean, let me to ze first to toast your union. I couldn't be any happier for you two, and I am so glad zat you proved me wrong. It doesn't happen often."  
  
Everyone laughed as Kurt raised his glass, and the rest followed suit. Jean looked a little choked up, and Scott put his hand on top of hers. She smiled at him as he looked at his friends and family who were toasting their union.  
  
"To Scott and Jean, may every day bring more love between you zan ze last." Kurt said, drinking from his glass.  
  
After a light round of applause, Scott and Jean came over to hug Kurt, and after they returned to their seats, he sat down.  
  
"I've alvays vanted a big sister, and I found Marie! Now I haff two more!" he said, motioning to Scott and Jean. Everyone laughed, and Scott jokingly threatened to lower his glasses while looking at Kurt.  
  
"Good job winging it, Elf." Kitty whispered, feeling his tail wind around her leg.  
  
After dessert, everyone departed to his or her room. It would be an early day tomorrow, so everyone wanted to get in at least a couple hours of sleep. Kitty and Kurt said goodnight to Piotr last, and walked down the hallway to their room. Upon entering, Kitty turned around and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Running her hands down his back, she helped him out of the jacket he was wearing. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that impromptu speeches turn me on?" she asked, a playful look in her eyes.  
  
"Nein, I don't zink you haff." Kurt joked, pulling her to him again. Her sundress dropped to the floor silently.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afterwards, Kurt and Kitty laid in bed talking to each other. They were like teenagers again, and constantly held each other or ran their hands over each other's body. Little kisses were exchanged, but both were content to simply lie there holding each other. As Kitty was starting to doze off, Kurt gently shook her awake.  
  
"Kitty, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes." She said, yawning.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Vhy do you love me?" he asked.  
  
The question woke her up, and she turned onto her side to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vhy do you love me? He asked again.  
  
Kitty thought about it for a moment, and then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"Vell, you know how to install confidence in ze guys." He said, only half teasing.  
  
"Well, Kurt, it's a hard question to answer. Let me think about it for a moment."  
  
Kurt laid there, staring at the beautiful woman lying next to him. He'd give her all the time in the world to think. However, she surprised him by coming up with the answer almost immediately.  
  
"Well, because, I just do."  
  
"You "just do"?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Zhere's no reason?"  
  
"Listen," Kitty began, "I believe that love grows out of friendship. My love for you didn't just grow overnight, Kurt. It took years, and then years of your absence. When you left, it was like the sun died. There was no light anymore. When I found that I couldn't count on you being there to make me laugh, or drive me crazy, or even just be there for me to look at, I didn't handle it well."  
  
Kurt listened silently, feeling a pain in his heart. He hadn't meant to leave her that way.  
  
"I went a little crazy for a while, but eventually I got through it. Yeah, I've dated other guys. I've even been serious with some of them. But, I could never get you out of my mind. None of them compared to you. None of them were ever as funny, handsome, gentle, kind, smart, courageous. . ."  
  
"Jah, but zat doesn't explain. . ." he began.  
  
"Let me finish. No, that's not the reason that I love you. But I don't think that I need a reason. I believe that you and I were always destined to be with each other, because there's no other way that our souls would survive. My heart hurt everyday that you weren't here. It's as if. . ."  
  
Kurt listened intently, hanging on her last words.  
  
". . .it's as if, before my body existed, my soul saw you, and chose you then. As if you were made specifically for me. As if I could never be complete without you."  
  
She took his hand in hers, and brought them up to her face. She nuzzled them, and then looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I chose you before I even knew you Kurt. My heart chose you. My soul chose you. All I had to do was wait until I met you."  
  
Kurt began to cry as he reached up and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone in his entire life. While doing this, his tail opened the drawer on the bedside table. Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Kitty, I know zat our relationship has only just started again, but I know zat I've gone fifteen years vizout you, and I'm not villing to anymore."  
  
"You won't ever have to." She said.  
  
"Vell, I'm going to make sure of zat." He said, his tail dropping a small box between them.  
  
Kitty looked at the box, realizing what it must be holding. She looked up at Kurt, shocked.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"Kitty, I've been alone since I left you. I've alvays been alone vizout you. I don't vant to be alone anymore."  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes, and saw the sincerity. Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Jean a few days ago, before Kurt had arrived. Could this really be happening?  
  
"Kazerine Pryde, vill you marry me?" Kurt said, opening the small box.  
  
Kitty looked back into his golden eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" she said, and fell forward into his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. Ah well, who cares. I hope you all don't mind, at least. I'm sorry, but it seems like my chapters are running shorter and shorter. I hope that doesn't mean that I'm running out of steam. I really hope that the quality of my stories hasn't gone down. And once again, forgive me for testing the waters on my sad ending idea. I should have thought that through, but I was angry at being stuck in this office until 1am because somebody made a mistake. I shouldn't have thought of taking it out on Kurt and Kitty. I'm dumb. Sorry.  
  
Later. 


	8. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Well, this is it. The final chapter in the final story of my Kurtty series of stories. I hope you all liked it. If you haven't read the others, please check them out under my pen name. This chapter is all kinds of fluff. Or, at least 13 different kinds. Anyhow, I have a lot of readers to thank, so here come the "shout outs."  
  
JDH3: Glad you're not pissed! I hope this ends well for you. You were the first person to EVER review me. You asked if I planned on stopping at that first chapter of "Welcome Home." Instead I wrote three more chapters, and three more stories. I'm glad you stayed with me, and I'm really happy you liked them. Thanks for all of your reviews, they meant a lot.  
  
RedLion: My other big fan! Like JDH3, your reviews kept me writing. Thanks for the encouragement (especially after a sucky review got to me). Not only are you a rock solid reader, I'm loving "Shadows of Confusion" and can't wait until you update.  
  
Caerulea: I'm glad I made you giggle. I'm even happier you liked my stories. Thanks!  
  
Nightshadow: You were right, a pregnancy is a good surprise. Thanks for advice.  
  
Yurie: Thanks for your reviews! I just didn't want to use the Brotherhood in the last story. I may write something about what they've been up to some other time, though.  
  
Took-Baggins: You rock. Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to start reading "In Your Eyes" after this is uploaded, sounds cool.  
  
StormHeart: You rock as well. Thanks for reading my stories, and for the reviews.  
  
Okay, this is getting really long, and I'm supposed to be working, so I'm going to list off a HUGE thanks to Bleue, Raniatlw, Bant, Min-Kat (cool name), BlueEyes (too lazy to sign in ( ), CyanMoon, and Scarlet-Tears.  
  
And to everyone else who's read, whether you've reviewed or not, THANK YOU.  
  
Oh. . .yeah. . .  
  
And to my Anonymous Reviewer, thanks for the email. I hope you understood mine, and I hope you understand that they just didn't need a reason. They love each other. Anyhow, I'm waiting for your reply.  
  
On to the story. . .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt sat by himself in a chair in the corner of his and Kitty's room. The sun hadn't risen yet, and he sat there watching Kitty sleep. Her hair had fallen back over her bare shoulders, and her back was to him. He traced the contours of her body with his eyes, and watched as she turned over, towards him. She looked absolutely lovely when she slept. It almost broke his heart how beautiful she looked. And now she was his. She had said "yes," and they would be married sometime in the near future.  
  
"As soon as possible, before she realizes vhat she has done." He said to himself jokingly.  
  
Kitty's sleeping form suddenly answered him.  
  
"And just what have I done?" she asked, without opening her eyes.  
  
"You're avake?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. How long have you been playing peeping tom over there, talking to yourself?" she teased.  
  
"Hours." He said, getting up, walking over to the bed, and crawling next to her. He put his back against the headboard while she slid over into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing the moment.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"I'm great. I love you, Kitty."  
  
"I love you too, Kurt." She said, falling asleep again.  
  
Kitty fell back to sleep, and Kurt continued his silent vigil, watching her sleep. The sun eventually came up over the horizon outside, and light started to seep in through the windows. Some of the light hit her hand, and Kurt saw the ring that he had bought for her reflect the beam. His heart swelled, as he realized that he had a fiancé, and that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt left her sleeping there, and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Passing by Evan's room, he could hear someone talking in there. He figured it must be the television, but then he realized that he could hear Evan's voice. Slowing down right at the door, he realized that he heard a second voice. The voice was feminine. He smiled when he realized that the voice also had a southern accent.  
  
"Aha." Kurt though. "I should just teleport in and catch zem in ze act."  
  
Laughing quietly to himself, he walked down stairs and went to fix himself breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, he found Scott sitting down at the table, alone. Scott looked similar to the day after the bachelor party. His face was green, and he looked sick. Kurt sat down next to him.  
  
"Mein Gott, Scott. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just nervous." Scott answered.  
  
"Nervous? About ze wedding?"  
  
"Yeah. Just. . .kind of nervous." He said, staring down at his uneaten breakfast. "I don't even think that I can eat. My stomach hurts."  
  
Kurt smiled, and slid the plate of food out from under Scott's arms.  
  
"Vell, I can help you zhere." Kurt said, and slowly began eating the food, moaning with every slow bite and chew.  
  
Scott looked at Kurt eating his food. The sounds that Kurt was making, coupled with the intentional sloppy eating, were beginning to make him sicker.  
  
"If you don't want me to vomit all over that shit eating grin of yours, Blue Boy, I'd quit."  
  
Kurt laughed so hard that he almost spat out his food.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's funny, I haven't been nervous until today."  
  
Kurt chewed, thinking for a moment.  
  
"So, I asked her." He said, staring down at his food.  
  
Scott suddenly broke out of his queasy look for a moment, and whipped his head around, looking at Kurt.  
  
"You did? What did she say?"  
  
Kurt smiled back at his best friend. "Vas zhere ever any doubt zat she'd say yes?" "Congratulations, Kurt!" he said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing. "Now you can imagine what it'll be like to be in my shoes down the road."  
  
"Jah, except I don't zink zat I'll be such a loser zat I can't eat mein food." Kurt said, upending the plate and scarping the last of the food on it into his mouth.  
  
"So, do you two know vhere you'll be staying after you get married? Vill you be staying at ze Institute? Or vill you be moving?"  
  
"You know what? We honestly haven't even talked about it. I think we'll probably stay here until the day we just can't any longer." Scott said, taking a look around the kitchen. "We love this place. We met here. We were engaged here. Professor Xavier is like a father to us. And we have good friends and family here."  
  
Kurt grinned at his friend. He once again found himself happier than he had been in years. It was so good to be home.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was activity in almost every room of the mansion. Scott had even hidden the road-kill shaped groom's cake in the danger room (Jean didn't like it very much, and had taken to trying to destroy it). In every bedroom, people were getting dressed. Arguments broke out outside of the bathrooms when people couldn't decide who got to go next. Final preparations were being done all over the mansion, both inside and outside. The final part of the stage over the fountain was being finished. The caterers were setting up inside the kitchen and garden. Finally, the cake was delivered. Kurt and Bobby watched its arrival from a window on the third floor; both of them as excited at the prospect of eating it as Scott and Jean were to be married.  
  
Kitty walked down the hallway, feeling as if she were walking on clouds. Actually, she wasn't walking on anything at all. She was walking on air, up through the ceiling, towards Marie's bedroom. She reached Marie's door, and knocked on it. After a few seconds of no response, she knocked again, harder this time. She knew that Marie had to be in there, as she could hear rustling from within the room.  
  
"Hold on! Hold on! Ah'll be right there!" Marie yelled from behind the door.  
  
After a few seconds, the door opened, and Kitty entered. Marie was hiding behind the door. She had her dress on, but her hair was a mess. Kitty took in the sight for a moment before she began to giggle like a mad woman.  
  
"And just what do you think is so funny?" Marie asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Sit down, I'll fix your hair." Kitty said.  
  
"Thanks." Marie replied, and sat down on her bed, sulking. "You look pretty in white." Kitty told her.  
  
"Well, Ah prefer black." Marie said, running her fingers over the dress. "But Ah guess it is a pretty dress."  
  
"You look great." Kitty said, turning Marie's face around to meet hers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, notice anything different about me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um. . .you shaved?" Marie ventured.  
  
"Well, yeah, I did shave my legs, but that's not news."  
  
"You got a nose job?"  
  
"Nope. But I think I got a sister." Kitty said, putting her left hand in front of Marie's face.  
  
Marie looked at it blankly for a moment, and then her eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates. She wheeled around, and tackled Kitty. Kitty laughed, and Marie grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head, straddling her while she did it. After a miniscule pillow fight, Kitty got up off of the bed.  
  
"I'm going to have to start on your hair again now, stupid." Kitty said, smiling.  
  
"Ah have a sistah now! Ah got a brothah and a sistah! Ah couldn't be happier for you two!" Marie said, getting up off the bed in order to hug Kitty.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The older X-Men found out about Kurt and Kitty's engagement gradually. Piotr took it better than Bobby thought he would have when Storm told them about it. She had found out from Jean, who had found out from Marie. Bobby watched Piotr for any sign of sadness, but Piotr simply smiled.  
  
"I'm just happy that she's happy." Piotr told Bobby, swearing him to secrecy. Bobby was glad that Piotr was okay with it. He and Piotr had been friends for years, but both men had taken an immediate liking to Kurt. At least there were no hard feelings.  
  
Jean and Ororo immediately tracked down Kitty in order to offer their congratulations.  
  
"I think you're just trying to steal some of Jean's glory!" Ororo teased Kitty, walking away after saying congratulations.  
  
"You know I. . ." Kitty began.  
  
"Kitty, please. I know that's not the case. Congratulations, sweetie. Sounds like your dreams came true."  
  
"Yeah, I know. All I need now are little blue, demon babies, and I'm set." She said. "God, I hope they look like him."  
  
"And why is that?" Jean asked, smiling.  
  
"Because he's the most gorgeous thing on this planet! And our children will be lucky to look like him."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about zat, Katzchen." Kitty heard a voice behind her say. "I zink zat you are mistaken on vhat beauty is."  
  
Kurt walked into her room, wearing his tuxedo, and Kitty felt herself go weak at the knee. His suit yesterday hadn't done him justice when it came to what he looked like in formal wear. Dirty thoughts immediately entered her mind, and she blushed, looking at Jean who shook her head knowingly.  
  
"Sorry." Kitty said.  
  
"Images I didn't need." Jean said, beginning to walk out of the room. She pecked Kurt on the cheek on her way out. "Congrats."  
  
"Vhat vas she talking about? Images?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Fuzzy. Get over here." Kitty said, pointing at the floor next to her.  
  
Kurt appeared there a moment later, his arms and tail snaking their way around her.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." He said.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself. Only, when we get married, I want you to wear a tux with tails."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Already planning our marriage, are you?" He teased.  
  
"Baby, I've been planning it for years now." She said, and lost herself in his kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour before the wedding ceremony was to start, the mansion calmed down, and everyone began to march out to the garden for the wedding. Students sat next to the families of the bride and groom, and the atmosphere was happy and jovial. A string quartet played off to the side, and everyone began to be seated about twenty minutes before the ceremony.  
  
Finally, everyone settled down, and Scott stepped up to the side of the altar.  
  
"Settle down, Scott. Calm down. You'll be just fine." Scott thought to himself.  
  
A door led from the house to the gardens. A soft velvet curtain had been hung there from which the wedding party would enter. It rose for the first time, and Scott watched as Marie and Evan stepped out, the curtain closing behind them.  
  
Marie's heart was beating fast. She didn't usually like being the center of attention, and it seemed as if everyone's head was turned to stare at her. Then she felt Evan's arms tighten around her hand, and the sense of security and protection that she felt in that simple gesture made her heart fly out to him. She glanced at Evan for a second. She didn't know if she would ever be able to touch him, but she knew that she didn't want to touch anyone but him. Ever.  
  
Next out of the house were Bobby and Tabitha. Whereas Marie had felt out of place with everyone staring at her, Bobby and Tabitha relished it. They each wore a goofy smile, and walked down the aisle with each other proudly. Tabitha began to walk a little too fast, and she suddenly felt her hand enveloped in ice. She muffled a squeal, and glanced at Bobby.  
  
"Not. . .so. . .fast." he whispered.  
  
Scott smiled as he watched them. Bobby took his place next to Evan and Scott, and Tabitha took her place next to Marie.  
  
The curtain draped open again, and this time Kurt and Kitty walked out. Nothing (with the exception of making love to Kurt) had ever felt so natural to Kitty. She smiled broadly, knowing that she would be walking down the aisle towards her marriage all too soon. That is, if Kurt would set a date sometime soon. Kurt squeezed her hand in his arm, and she knew that he must have been thinking about the same thing. She loved him. She'd do anything for him. They had been made for each other. They had found each other. Kitty knew now that nothing would ever keep them apart again. They each walked down the rest of the aisle, taking their places at the altar. He leaned over, and smiled at her. Her heart fluttered, and she turned back to look at the end of the aisle, and wait for Jean.  
  
Scott watched as the velvet curtains opened at the door to the mansion (the one leading from the garden), and Jean walked outside. His breath caught in his throat. The sun shone off of her hair like fire, and he felt her burning inside of him. Every moment of every day had led him to this moment. There was nothing else in the world for him but her. If the world ended at that moment, and all he was left with was her, he'd find it to be paradise. She almost literally floated down the aisle, with Professor Xavier at her side. When she finally reached him, he had tears running from his eyes, and he was grateful to turn around and face the priest.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.  
  
"I do." Professor Xavier said.  
  
The ceremony had begun, and after about ten minutes, the bride and groom's parties were asked to sit down. They took their seats on opposite sides of the garden, and Kurt couldn't help but turn to stare at Kitty every once in awhile. Sometimes he would turn to look at her, and would find her staring back. Neither of them could hide their giddiness, and by the looks that they both caught Marie giving Evan (and vice versa), their giddiness was contagious. Or perhaps it was wedding fever, spread about by Scott and Jean.  
  
When the priest got to the part in the ceremony where Scott and Jean had to say "I do," Kurt turned to Kitty, and mouthed "I do" along with Scott. Kitty did the same when Jean said "I do," and they had to turn away from each other before they began to giggle like school children. When the ceremony was finally over, Scott and Jean walked into the mansion, followed by both of their parties. A wedding party reception was being held in the drawing room, and they met the bride and groom there, as well as Ororo, Logan, Hank, and the Professor. Jean sat down, and began to cry. Scott was concerned, and sat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly serious.  
  
She smiled through her tears, and laughed. "I've never been better!" she said, planting a long, deep kiss on him, while the others teased.  
  
Sitting down on a couch on the side of the room, Marie watched, and felt someone's hand grip hers. She looked over at Evan, who smiled at her. She smiled back. She didn't know what the future held, or what kind of relationship they would have because of her powers, but she knew that she wanted to see it through to the end. Maybe she would learn complete control over her powers someday, Evan thought. If so, he hoped he was still part of her life.  
  
Kurt pulled Kitty into his arms and followed Scott's example, making Bobby and Tabitha roll their eyes. Kitty broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes, and he looked into hers. Kurt would never forget that moment. He could swear that he could see their future in her eyes. Marriage would lead to parenthood, parenthood would lead to family. He was sure of it, and Kitty felt sure of it too.  
  
Professor Xavier looked over the room, feeling a joy that he hadn't ever felt. He saw these adults as his children. Being a telepath, he knew things that the others didn't. He looked at Jean and Scott, and felt pride blossom within him. He knew that they would love each other until the day they died. The same held true for Evan and Marie, and he knew that one day she would learn total control over her powers. He also knew that Evan would indeed be there. Looking at Kurt and Kitty, he felt his smile widen. He knew that life was already growing inside of Kitty's womb, and that the two would know nothing but happiness for their time together, which like Scott and Jean, would last forever.  
  
Xavier wondered if his charges had ever wondered why he had chosen them above all of the mutants in the world, or why there were an equal number of men to women. As he looked around the room, he didn't think that it would matter if they did.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done! Fini! That's the end of my first Kurtty series! I hope you all liked it. I know that the end of this story turned into a fairly cheesy time, but what the hell? I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you all liked it. I'm not certain what I'll write next, if anything. I want to thank everyone one last time for sticking with me, and for all of your wonderful words of encouragement. Check under my writing handle every once in awhile. I may write something again (hopefully soon), and I'd love to see what you all think of any new story that I may write. And if anyone wants to write more Kurtty, please, do so! I can't get enough of the coupling.  
  
Later. It's been fun. 


End file.
